I Needed Him
by Breezi
Summary: Short songfic about Briseis's feelings for Achilles at the end of the movie. R&R.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of this story. They actually belong to Homer and Mythology and whoever actually holds the rights to them (not totally sure who that it, to be honest). Point being, they're not mine. The song lyrics belong to the wonderful Vienna Teng from the song _Momentum _on the album _Waking Hour_, a fabulous album that I would recommend to everyone.

**Author's Note: **This is my second songfic, and I really hope that you like it and I would greatly appreciate some feedback. So, read and review and hopefully enjoy.

**I Needed Him: **By Breezi

_Why am I walking barefoot_

_upon this road with no one else_

_I close my eyes to this decision_

Briseis watched as her great city, her beloved home, her Troy slowly burnt to the ground. She was not yet out of harm's reach, but she drew further and further from the destruction with every step. Her cousin, Paris held onto her arm tightly and kept her moving at a steady pace. Her feet kept going on, but her eyes remained fixed on what she had left behind. She had left her soul in that burning city and it would soon be amongst the ashes of a onetime paradise. She felt more alone than she had ever felt in her life. True, her cousin was with her, but he may as well have been a ghost. She could not bring herself to look at him and a small part of her wished that he would go on ahead without her and leave her to her grief.

_The night's like coffee to my tongue_

_like waking up without a sound_

_I'll write the words and maybe you will say them_

She could still feel his breath on her face, still feel the touch of his fingers ever so softly against her skin. He had beautiful hands. Rough hands. Warrior's hands. She could still hear his voice, speaking in a tone far too gentle for a killer. He had looked at her with affection and compassion. She knew those brilliant blue eyes could turn as cold as stone in a heartbeat, but to her, they had been almost always kind and honest. He had the body of a god, the skills of a warrior, and the heart of a man. She just wanted to hear him one last time. Just to see him smile, listen to his voice, feel his touch.

_Would you help me rise up_

_touch my face and watch me try to breathe again_

_would you let me do this_

_burn down the fiery walls_

She couldn't go any further. Briseis jerked her arm out of Paris's grasp and fell instantly to her knees. What had she done? She had left him there to burn! That beautiful man who only wanted to protect her and she only wanted to love him and she had left him there. Her stomach tightened and choking sobs came wrenching from her throat. She couldn't breathe.

"Briseis, we have to keep moving." Paris coaxed.

But she would have none of it. She retracted from him when he reached for her. "Stay away from me! Why did you do that? Why did you do that to him? Achilles! I can't be without you, please! ACHILLES!" She clasped at her clothes around her stomach. She felt so empty, so hollow. She could physically feel Achilles descending further and further from her, leaving a large gaping void in her body. She hadn't even realized what she was doing when she heard herself screaming in a low, primal howl of agony that came from deep within her.

_overcome me baby_

_overcome me baby_

_overcome me baby_

_overcome me yeah_

_all I'm asking is to be alive_

_for once_

She needed him. She needed to be by his side. He gave her life. He had shown her what it was to live, how beautiful it was to live. How could she go on without him? He told her that she had given him peace. Why could she not give him peace now? Why did it have to be the way it was? Were the gods punishing them both? Denying the one thing that they needed above all. If it was punishment from the gods then Achilles was right. Not only were they jealous, they were spiteful.

_Always I am mistaken_

_I look for love and find a storm_

_of all the seasons winter befriends me_

She would never love another man to the depths that she loved Achilles, for no man would ever touch her the way that he had. She had thought that she could be fulfilled by giving all of her love to the gods, but he had shown her differently. From the moment he had walked in to his tent and found her, he had looked at her with something in his eyes. At first, she had thought that it was calculated coldness, a way to intimidate her. But she had come to learn that it was bewilderment. She intrigued him as he did her, and in the end, what shone from his radiant blue eyes had been nothing short of love. The kind of love that she had been unable to find, unable to believe in. And now...now it was gone.

_I come to you in friendship_

_and hold my breath against the snow_

_what are you thinking as I gaze into you_

In each other, they had found what they needed. She had found the love that she had never known, and he had found a peace in a lifetime of war. He had been willing to leave it all behind for her. He would have left this war and along with the glory that he so desperately desired if she would go with him. It turned out that he desired to be with her more than infamy. He had asked her to leave behind everything and everyone she knew. He had asked her to leave Troy and sail back to Greece with him and live with him there...to be his wife. And she would have done it.

_Forgive me the confusion_

_forgive me as I realize my thoughts betray_

But it was not the gods' will. They found cause to let Achilles's cousin, Patroclus fall under the sword of her own beloved cousin, Hector. This had lit a fire in Achilles unlike any had ever seen. He had hurt her, almost killed her, and above all, he had scared her. Then, he had gone to the gates of Troy, and slain her cousin and desecrated his body. That deed had broken her heart. But he regretted what he had done and gave Hector back to her uncle, King Priam and when he left, Achilles sent her with him. She would never forget the look on his handsome face as he told her to go.

"If I hurt you," he said, so sincerely, "that was never my intention."

It was unnecessary to say, for she knew what his intentions toward had been. He had protected her from his own men, from the swine Agamemnom, and now from himself. He loved her.

_You are the answer_

_cry and smile the same_

He had come for her. He knew of the attack on Troy and he had come to rescue her. And now, his body lay in the burning city. His handsome features would soon be ashes, his bones dust. And what of her?

"Cousin," Paris's voice broke into her thoughts, "come, Briseis."

She ignored him. She didn't want him to be there. She wanted to be back, lying beside Achilles.

_Overcome me baby_

_overcome me baby_

_overcome me baby_

_overcome me yeah_

How was she supposed to carry on when she had known such a love, only to lose it?

_All I'm asking is to be_

"Briseis, we must go." Paris said.

She finally looked at him. He stood before her, offering his hand.

_All I'm asking_

Achilles had wanted her to get out of the city. He had wanted her to go on. She had to get up. She had to go on for him. She took Paris's hand and let him help her to her feet.

_Is to be_

She and Paris took off down the path by the river. If they hurried nonstop, they could catch up to the others. Achilles had wanted her to do one thing when it was all said and done and she had no intention of letting him down. She was going to do what she had to do and she would do it with every fiber of her being.

_Alive_

She was going to live.

The End.


End file.
